Crystal Roses
by Glorifield
Summary: A mysterious building is constructed at the same time Yukina disappears. The gang investigates, only to have Kurama captured as well. With the two struggling to escape and the rest of the gang fighting to get in, the plot will thicken. M for chap. 3 only.
1. Prologue

I don't own anything

* * *

**Prologue **

The loud tick-tick of the clock resounded throughout the classroom. All but one student had remained past class time, pouring over his books and periodically letting a small yawn escape. Exams were tomorrow and, although there was no doubt the name "Shuichi Minamino" would grace the top of the list, Kurama took a human-like pride in doing his personal best. As he turned a page in his text book, the silence was rudely broken.

"KURAMA! KURAMA THIS COULD BE SERIOUS!"

Kurama jumped at the sound and then placed his head in his hand. Sighing, he said quietly, "this can't be good," and then louder, "room G-19, Kuwabara!"

Kurama listened as footsteps thudded towards him and then became softer as Kuwabara… walked past the room! Again, the demon shouted, "this way!"

The footsteps became loud again and a rather embarrassed looking Kuwabara burst into the room. "Oh, heh heh, I knew you were in here; I was just looking for the contact I dropped over on the other side of the hallway"

The redheaded student went along with it. "of course, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Yet, do you have a reason for interrupting my studies and revealing my identity?" The ticking of the clock became the loudest thing in the room again as Kuwabara's face turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Uhh…. Right!" Kuwabara scratched the back of his neck, "The Pacifier Prince wants to call a meeting. and he sent me to get you because I would be less disruptive than Hiei or Yusuke."

A myriad of responses raced through Kurama's head. He settled on and bemused smile and an, "Oh, really?" Gathering his books, Kurama then asked, "So, what is this meeting about?"

Kuwabara's expression became very serious.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Genkai could not remember a time her house had been so quiet; even the birds and bugs didn't add a hum to the background. By the time Kuwabara and Kurama arrived, the group was already standing in a semi circle facing Koenma. That is, with the exception of Hiei, who leaned stoically against the wall, allowing everyone to know he did not wish to be associated with such a group.

Koenma nodded solemly. "Now that everybody's here, we can begin. As some of you have notice, Yukina has been missing for several weeks. She has not appeared in the Spirit Realm, so I can assure you all that she is alive."

Kurama allowed himself a glance at Hiei. If he was surprised or upset, the fire demon showed no sign. Kuwabara on the other hand…

Koenma continued. "This disappearance has oddly corresponded with the finished construction of the S.O.K. building in Yusuke's neighborhood."

Yusuke finally spoke. "So why would that freakin' matter? And what the hell is the S.O.K.?"

Botan piped in, "Yes, and why have I never been told of it? Them?"

Hiei snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets. All eyes turned to him, expecting an explanation. Not receiving one, Koenma, once again, took the floor. Producing an overhead projector from somewhere in the folds of his cape, Koenma cleared his throat. "Allow me." The first image appeared on the wall- the spirit prince and Jorge at the beach. Koenma was pouting over a more-than-destroyed sand castle as Jorge was pulling his foot out of it.

This was too much for Kuwabara. "Are you even taking this seriously? My love is out there, alone and without me, and you're showing us pictures of summer break?"

Koemna was genuinely confused. "Huh? …OH!" Sweat specked the prince's face as he tried to change the picture.

* * *

A blue-haired demon sat as still as possible. Yukina attempted to swallow the lump in her throat that had made itself a permanent symptom. _Keep calm, _she told herself, _just keep calm. _Not allowing herself to look up at her surroundings, she imagined being rescued for the millionth time that day. Kuwabara would slam open the doors dramatically; Kurama would use vines to hold her captures, Yusuke would blast through her cell, and Hiei would practically fly her to safety. _Yes, yes. It will happen any minute now._

An aging man in a white lab coat looked through the bars of Yukina's small cell. "Dr. Camden, subject D-74 is smiling again." He jotted down something on a clipboard and continued down the line of cages.

* * *

"There!" announced Koenma triumphantly as a black and white image of a balding man in thick glasses appeared on the wall. "Let us begin. The S.O.K., or the Seekers of Knowledge, were founded by this man, Dr. Camden, about a decade ago."

"Looks like a loser to me," Yusuke scoffed.

The image changed to a lethargic demon, some cross between a man and a fish, strapped to a lab table. Yusuke's eyes widened and, surprisingly, he became quiet. "As I was saying," Koenma continued, "this group is dangerous in that greed and power do not drive them. They are only interested in the progression of science. All morals and consequences are below them."

The image changed again. This time a world map, speckled with many red dots and several blue ones. "Needless to say, the spirit world has been trying to shut them down for some time." At this, Koemna shut his eyes briefly, gnawing on his pacifier. "The red dots show known headquarters and labs… the blue dots are ones we have shut down. This one," Koenma pointed to a red dot in Japan, "is the building that was just constructed. I am 90% sure that Yukina is being held in that building."

The room exploded. Kuwabara was shouting incoherently, waving his arms, and crying all at once. Yusuke and Genkai had begun arguing. Yusuke was going on about charging while Genkai wanted the numbskull to think for "just one second of his pathetic life!" Koemna was banging on the projector, trying to shut it off. Poor Kurama attempted to play the peace keeper, rushing from one person to the next with a voice of reason.

Hiei only had to straighten his stance and the room became quiet. He walked to the center of the chaos, his Jagan eye glowing through his headband. "I have an idea, now listen."

Kurama took a deep breath thinking, _please don't let it involve killing everyone. _

**Hello all. I apologize for the wait; I don't normally take this long. The actual plot will really start in the next chapter. Thank you for sticking with it. Reviews (both suggestions and compliments) are more than welcome. Also, I am looking for a Beta. Any takers?  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to, Dumbrat, my beta! You should all check her out; she's working on a Yu Yu Hakusho fic of her own.**_

**Chapter 2**

The observation period was over. Subject D-74 was lead to the examining table. She was perfect, the perfect specimen. Wispy and light, with blue hair sinking down her pale back. Perfect. Lips full and eyes intensely red. Yet, it was her eyes that startled these men of science. They were dull and unfocused, that of a corpse. Although she held her head high as she was lead to the gleaming examination table, her eyes suggested surrender.

They removed her outer garments, replacing them with leather bands around her neck, wrists, and ankles. Each band had a metal loop which they secured to the appropriate latches on the table.

Her breaths were even, perfect. The men surrounded her, dripped blinding solution into those dulled eyes, inserted thin shimmering needles into her arms and abdomen. Yet, her chest rose and fell in a steady pace.

The overweight man in the background could only imagine what her focus was. Perhaps she had given up all hope? Little could he know that she was envisioning her rescue again and again.

A tall man loomed over her stretched figure. Had she wished to read it, his name tag hung a inch from her nose. Camden.

"D-74," he said coldly, "open your mouth."

She complied. Two tubes, one the circumference of a human thumb and the other no wider than a pipe cleaner, were forced down her throat. She gagged once, arching her back as best she could, then lay still again.

"Oxygen and sedative," Camden explained to the newer members of the crowd. A chorus of heads nodded in understanding.

Next it was sampling. A sample of hair, a sample of skin, a sample of urine- collected in a flexible semi-sphere they wedged between her legs-, a sample of saliva, and even a sample of toenail. Bright lights were shone into her eyes and there seemed to be a never ending supply of needles. The sedative kept her from any natural struggles her body would have commanded and the liquid from before kept her from seeing when anything was coming. She was helpless as a caterpillar right below a boot.

This could have gone on for hours, and it probably did. Next was the interview.

Kurama concentrated on a clover between his fingers. He rubbed it, feeling the velvety petals, drawing comfort in the reality of it all. By some miracle, Hiei's plan did not involve killing. Kurama was pleasantly surprised at the well-thought plan, a strength that was normally his. The clover grew within the demon's hand, wrapping spindly roots through his finger tips and around his wrist. He thought back to the conversation, trying to think how he let himself get pulled into this.

Hiei's idea was remarkably simple. One of them would apply in person to work in the new S.O.K. building. "Humans are greedy by nature, no one will suspect one searing for work." From there, the group would have an inside connection or at least some more information and would be able to further plan an effective rescue. The decision to pick Kurama was an interesting one.

Kuwabara had ready volunteered. "Allow me to be the man in this situation! Yukina, my love, I will come for you!"

Yusuke had butted in. "Hell, no! Why don't I just go in there and blast those bastards?" He accentuated this by forming his hand into a gun, pretending to shoot it around the room.

A soft growl was heard from the corner. Hiei was not impressed by the teenagers' displays. "Who would hire either of you morons?"

Genkai stepped forward, folding her hands behind her back. The old woman looked surprisingly frail and… well, old, when she stood that way. And yet her authority was felt stronger than ever. "Hiei makes a valid point," at this the boys glared at her but remained silent, "neither of you have the best permanent records. I believe our good friend, Shuichi, would be the best candidate."

Kurama was taken aback. "Me?"

So now he sat in a stiff plastic chair, awaiting his interviewer. The clover started to wind up his arm when a small click alerted him to the opening door. Quickly hiding his plant in his sleeve, he stood up. The chair scraped against the vinyl floor obnoxiously. Ignoring it to the best of his ability, Kurama bit his cheek, extended his hand, and said to the man in a lab coat, "Greetings, my name is Shuichi Minamino."


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your comments and criticisms! They keep me going and make me a better writer. I'd like to apologize for the delay in chapters; life caught up with me for a bit. Thank you, as always to Dumbrat, my beta! She's amazing!

Please note that the rating has gone to M.

**Chapter 3**

A quick word on an intercom and a man was summoned. He walked with forced confidence. Unlike the white-coated men who were gliding from examining table to shelves, he wore a school uniform.

He spoke in direct, clipped words. "Who is this?"

Camden directed him into a corner, out of the earshot of their specimen.

She lay there, chilled and shamed, yet unable to cover herself. She didn't even attempt to translate the soft mutterings of the two scientists. Instead she concentrated on letting her eyes cleanse themselves of the blinding solution. Camden walked over and chuckled.

"Crying already? I had more faith in you."

She concentrated on the ceiling, unfazed by his comment.

He left the room swiftly, followed by his team. The only other person in the room was the new person. He dragged a chair beside the examining table, dimming the large overhead light that had made her body pale and exposed. Before sitting down he tugged at the tubes extending from the woman's mouth. Gently, and avoiding touching her face, he pulled them from her mouth and placed them on the table. She watched him intently. An emotion had finally made its way to her eyes: recognition.

Here he was; her rescuer! Someone had finally come for her! It was not how she had imagined in any of her scenarios, but Kurama was here and everything was going to be okay.

He had pulled his hair back into a more professional pony tail. Tucking back a loose strand, he cleared his throat. "Yuki…"

"Don't," she interrupted, voice scratchy, "you must call me D-74 here."

Kurama leaned forward, "Yukina," he said quietly, "we have a plan to get you out of here. Please remain calm and follow whatever I tell you. Look away if you understand."

Unable to turn her head, her eyes focused on the wall oposite Kurama. Her lips hardly moved as she whispered a relieved "thank you".

And so the interview commenced. Kurama would ask a question in monotone while Yukina responded in her small voice.

"Name?"

"Yukina"

"Race?"

"Ice Maiden"

Kurama paused. He slowly turned his head. "Dr. Camden, I didn't notice you had returned." There stood Kurama's new boss. He wore a ridiculous half smile on his face and his eyebrows were raised in interest.

"Yes, I've practiced walking in a quiet pace. I find it helps keep the specimen acting natural. I simply came in to check on my newest employee. Please continue."

The rest of the questions were ran through without interruption. The student got up stiffly and began leaving the room. Camden stopped him, making a grand show was putting an arm around the suited man. "Mr. Suichi," he said, leading Kurama towards the examination table, "I don't think you could possibly realize what a specimen we have caught ourselves here."

Kurama shuddered slightly under Camden's arm. "She seems like a rather pathetic one, Dr. Camden. She's too weak to fight back."

Camden chuckled. "Well yes, that is one way to define her. Yet, she's made quite a name for herself. I'm sure you got her name?"

"Of course"

"You being new here, I'll excuse your ignorance. This," He motioned to the girl on the table, "is the reason a millionaire died "mysteriously". She has had many interesting occurrences surrounding her because of her… extraordinary ability. Haven't you?"

She kept her gaze to the ceiling, acting as if she hadn't heard.

Yet, Camden was determined to get a reaction. "Here Minamino, come and feel this muscle. Right there, yes." Kurama cautiously prodded at the demon's abdomen. "And here." At this he moved to her shoulder.

Her eyes flashed in fear and anger.

Camden pulled his hand back as if her skin burned him. "Yes." He turn in a tight semi-circle and left with Kurama at his heels.

* * *

The days continued, as did the testing. Yukina was unable to tell when it was day or night for there were always bright lights glaring at her. Hope kept her spirits up, though. She knew escape could not be far.

Kurama avoided her as much as possible as to keep suspicions from rising. He worked on hacking the computers, making copies of the keys, and making connections with other employees. _By tomorrow, _he thought, _I can have her out of here. I won't even need the help of the others, but it will be wise to have back up._

It had been after a particularly embarrassing test. The table had been tilted vertically; Yukina hung by her straps, feeling disgusted and violated. The lights had been dimmed. This was normally her cue to get a thirty minutes of sleep before they started again. The tubes of oxygen and sedative hung from her slackened jaw, several sensors were stuck to her skin with wires tracing back to beeping machines, and an I.V. drip with hanging from the table and connected to her wrist. They had had enough decency this time to cover her privates with a thin gauze, yet this gauze also covered her eyes (she had been having allergic reactions to the blinding-solution). Although her senses were dulled, she still found it difficult to relax enough in her current position.

It was while shifting her weight a bit that she heard footsteps increasing in volume. _Just leave me alone! _She begged mentally. The footsteps stopped right in front of her, waited a few seconds, and then moved to the side. With a buzzing sound, Yukina felt her table being lowered and tilted. It was now at roughly a 75 degree angle. Figuring it was just Camden or one of his flunkies taking care of something small, Yukina did not think to worry. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her ankle. The hand moved slowly up to her thigh.

"You just lie there, tempting all those around you. You're a beautiful mistake; a deformity that turned out for the better." A voice scratchier and deeper than Camden's echoed slightly in the lab. "It's not like you can say anything." As pressed her against the table with his body, she pulled desperately at her bonds. They rubbed into her skin but refused to give. The man tore at her upper gauze, grabbing at her body. He gave rough and painful kisses upon her neck. She was slowed by the sedative and was unable to struggle much under him. The tubes gagged her as she tried to scream. And he knew it. He knew how helpless she was. Her breath quickened, adrenaline was overpowering the sedative and her movements became fiercer.

The man must have realize what was happening. "No, no my dear. We can't have that." He took a clamp out of his lab coat pocket and pinched it on the wider tube. Yukina was soon gasping on pure sedative. "Yes, that's it." Her body was so heavy, so limp. He removed the clamp and allowed the oxygen to flow again. "Can't have you falling asleep. Just cooperate. It won't last long." He began to peal away at the lower gauze.

Her mind screamed. Literally. Every scientist, investigator, and engineer in the building grabbed at their head, not understanding the noise within it. Camden heard and began to jog towards lab 14. His forehead was dotted with sweat. This was not good, not good at all. Kurama's head shot up from his computer; he recognized the voice immediately. He shot toward the lab, passing Camden without realizing it.

He burst through the double doors, coming upon the scene. Yukina had just pulled the hook that held her left hand to the table and was weakly pulling Dr. Sty away by his hair. The former agent grabbed the Dr. Sty by the collar of his lab coat, ripping him off of Yukina. Using the other hand he punched him. And punched him. Again and again his fist collided with the scientist's face, his anger flowing into adrenaline. His lips were curled back into a snarl and his eyes were angry slits. Camden came in to the image of Dr. Sty crumpled on the floor, Yukina standing over him, and Yukina with dampened gauze over her eyes. Her crystal tears made tiny clicks as they fell to the floor.

* * *

Yukina was fully conscious. Although still strapped to the table, no medical devices were attached to her. The only thing that touched her skin was the comfortingly rough fabric of her kimono.

Kurama sat upright next to the examining table. He had been assigned to investigate the recent occurrence and then "discuss it" with the specimen, seeing if any further action was necessary. Having his assignment, he leaned in slightly.

"Did you see the face of your…. Or perhaps a better question would be did he…?"

Her face revealed nothing. "No and …no. Did they… remove him? Can we lea…"

Camden appeared dramatically. He had most likely been listening at a distance, waiting to hear the magic words. "Yes, he has been fired and will not get a recommendation from the SOK. More pressing, is D-74 fit to continue?"

Kurama gave a convincing smile. "She… it has been unharmed. Yet, I think it has been emotionally disturbed. I would think testing should be put off for at least a day."

"Of course, of course. I assure you nothing of that sort will ever happen.

He walked away, pretending to look over paperwork as he left.

Yukina's eyes were fearful. She risked a whisper. "Please, be very careful. He suspects."

Kurama returned her gaze without fear. "I have given them no reason to distrust me, you must keep your head straight. Do not let paranoia cloud your thoughts."

_You underestimate them_. She thought. Her gaze softened. "Please."

So quickly she might have imagined it, he flashed a small smile before turning from her and exiting the room. Before the door had even closed behind him, Dr. Camden side-stepped into view. "Please, come to my office."


	5. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything. _

**Itty bitty chapter... I'm not even sure if you could call it a chapter, but it's here to let you guys know that I'm still alive. I didn't even send this to my BETA because I didn't want to bother her with something so minuscule. More is on the way.**

**Chapter 4 **

Kurama found his arms bound to the arms of a uncomfortably hard chair, his waist buckled in, and cold eyes regarding his reactions.

"You have brought suspicion on yourself, Mr. Minamino. Your origins are in question."

"Did you not do a thorough background check?"

Camden's eyes flashed angrily. "As you know, all of our checks are done via computers. And we both know that you are more than apt in hacking."

The demon boy became silent.

"And so," Camden continued, "you will be questioned."

He stepped toward Kurama, grinning sadistically. He grabbed Kurama's wrist painfully tight, loosening the strap. Slowly he turned the arm over as to expose the veined side.

Kurama shuddered. Camden's hands were cold and soft.

The strap was again tightened. Camden pulled a thin, sleek box out from the counter drawer.

"This, my dear Suichi," he cooed while extracting a small syringe from the box, "is a truth serum. In most cases I would not resort to such drastic measures, but," with this he slid the needle into Kurama's wrist. Kurama clenched his teeth. "you could be a very dangerous man if you infiltrated us this easily. Pulling out the empty syringe he began flicking it between his middle and pointer finger. "It will take a few minutes to set in."

**Oh, and I did not receive many reviews last time. Did you all not enjoy the last chapter? Please please tell me! I am more than willing to listen to negative reviews. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow! It's been ages! My hard drive melted (MELTED!), and then classes started up, AND I got a job. I know, excuses excuses. Hopefully updates will come quickly now. Here you go:**

**Chapter 5**

Yukina began to feel sweat dampening her face and armpits. How long had they been in the upper office? An hour? Maybe two? She had never had a strong sense of time and the digital clock was behind her.

Slow and steady footsteps echoed down the hall. Yukina blinked purposefully, regaining all composure. It had to be Kurama returning. He had simply been told off about spending too much time chatting. Yes, that must be it.

The thoughts of hope lightened the lines of worry on the ice maiden's face. She was so sure that Kurama was coming down the hall.

* * *

Kurama winced as the needle slid cleanly into his wrist. _I must fight the effects. I will fight the effects. _His face began to gather the shine of sweat.

Camden sat back in his chair, smiling at the struggling demon. "Fighting it won't help a thing. Someone as clever as you should realize that no one can fight the rules of science." He then swiveled in the chair and looked over what could only be record at his desk.

"You would turn your back to me?" Kurama said in a calm voice. "Hmm, how rude. You underestimate me." Kurama glanced around the room, looking for any plants that could aid him. Not finding any, he began to allow a the seed in his shoe start to climb up his leg.

The scientist's eyes did not waver from the papers in his hand. When he reached the end of the last page he gracefully pulled his wrist to eye level. Staring at his watch he said aloud, "and six, five, four, three, two… one. That should do it." He turned and faced Kurama again. Leaning forward he said, "If you would please, Mr. Suichi, are you a threat to me right now?"

Kurmama's teeth clenched, his brain was yelling at him to tell the truth. It tensed; his whole body was under attack and the only releif would be to say exactly what was true. In a gust of breath he spurted out a "yes". Everything relaxed. Yes, yes this was better.

Camden raised an eyebrow. "Really? And why is that?"

This one came easier. "I have control of a vine strong enough to break you neck." Kurama couldn't remember why he had ever lied, the euphoria was wonderful. He planned on going home after this and telling his mother that he was really a demon.

At this, the scientist pushed his chair back from his captive. "and how would one stop such a vine?"

"Oh, it's simple really. The vine is rather sensitive. Any solution that is has a ph reading of less than five should do the trick. Just pour it on my right shoe."

Nodding, Camden reached for the intercom button and leaning towards the microphone, spoke calmly. "Daren?" His voice rang throughout the building. "Look through the fridge in the break room and bring something acidic to my office." Not a minute later a pale young man with close cut hair and large ears stepped into the room.

His voice was matter-of-fact, "This was the best I could find." He held out a small bottle of vinegar. "But you know, Dr. Camden, I could always send someone out for lemon juice if… "

Daren stopped short as he watched his boss dump the entire bottle on Kurama's shoe. The pungent smell filled the air as the shoe darkened with liquid. The vine shriveled and fell limply out of the demon's pant leg.

Dr. Camden had a large, ugly grin across his face. "Now that that's out of the way, let's figure out who you truly are."

* * *

Yukina stretched her neck to see the entering figure. It was Kurama, yes, but not how she had hoped to see him. He was unconscious, carried by Dr. Camden, and in the simple white hospital gown that Yukina had grown so accustomed to. Her eyes widened and her lower lip quivered.

"No," Just a whisper, but it escaped her mouth. Regaurdless of whether Camden heard or not, he continued to carry the boy to the observation cells. He tossed him in, allowing Kurama's body to slump listlessly on the thin mattress inside. Closing the barred door with a heavy click, he looked toward Yukina.

"Looks like you'll have some company."

**Thank you to all my watchers, reviewers, and especially my BETA!**


End file.
